(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a concrete floor system and method of making components used in the floor system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a floor system having a plurality of pre-cast beams, or pre-tension beams or post-tension concrete beams used for receiving a plurality of interlocking concrete floor panels. The concrete floor system eliminates the use of building concrete forms, eliminates the pouring of a concrete floor in place and eliminates cracks commonly found when a concrete slab floor is poured on grade and due to the expansion and contraction of expandable soils under the concrete slab.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,497 to Wilmer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,457 to Hart, a clamp with rod is illustrated for holding a plurality of concrete blocks together and a method of forming a pre-stressed concrete plank or beam made up of a plurality of blocks. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,375 to Boux, a floor building system is disclosed. The building system includes concrete slabs with concrete infill along with forms for holding the slabs in place. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,629 to Azimi and U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,357, two different ways of modular pre-cast construction are described for joining blocks together. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,801 to Hereford, a roof truss and decking system is disclosed using multiple blocks placed in compression.
None of the above-mentioned prior art patents specifically disclose the unique features, combination of structure, function and advantages of the subject concrete floor system as described herein.